


Black Tie Optional

by ephemera (incognitajones)



Series: The Most Beautiful Man in the World [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, Clothes Porn, F/M, Suit Kink, as In Jyn has one, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/pseuds/ephemera
Summary: “So you talked about me to Leia and Shara, did you?”“They may have gotten tired of listening to me go on about you and your suits.”





	Black Tie Optional

**Author's Note:**

> For **Dopt** and **estherlyon** , with thanks for the prompts that inspired it.
> 
> This is a timeskip ahead in the MBMITW modern AU, at which point Jyn and Cassian have been dating for a while. It’s also basically a shameless pretext to write about beautiful people wearing beautiful clothes.

Cassian's head was spinning by the time he and Jyn staggered up all three flights of stairs, leaning on each other for support. Leia and Han’s extravagant wedding reception had featured an open bar in addition to many, many (many) champagne toasts and he was undeniably wobbly.

Jyn was past wobbly and stumbling half-gracefully, unsteady on her feet. She tripped on the last stair and he grabbed at her waist to catch her as she cursed. “Why did I let Leia talk me into heels?”

She was always beautiful; tonight, she was stunning. Her skin glowed against jewel-toned silk. Leia had chosen a colour—rich, royal purple—for her bridesmaids, but left them to pick what style to wear. The flowing skirt of Jyn's dress draped in soft folds all the way to the floor, but the sleeveless, deeply-cut bodice showed off her toned shoulders and arms. 

And it had no back whatsoever. The long sleek expanse of her spine under his fingers while they danced had left Cassian aching most of the night. Still, he told himself, he had enough willpower left to go back to his place and take a cold shower.

Cassian had been Jyn’s neighbour for nine months, dating her for two, and he’d never seen her this tipsy. In fact, they were both more than a few blankets in the wind, or whatever the stupid English metaphor was. _Aquí se rompió una taza_ , the cup was definitely broken, and Cassian wasn’t expecting the night to end with anything other than a glass of water and an Advil. 

But Jyn dragged him down the hall, past his door to hers, and flung her arms around his neck. She pulled herself up on her toes to kiss him, champagne-sweet and a little sloppy. “Want to come in?” she whispered, her lips teasing at the edge of his beard, and he was lost.

He nodded, and she pulled him through the door and slammed it behind them hard enough to rattle, pushing him up against it and kissing him again. Her hands glided up over the lapels of his jacket and tugged him closer by the loops of his bow tie. She drew back and looked him over, ruffling the pressed pleats of his tuxedo shirt with her fingers. “You’re the only man I know who actually owns a tuxedo.”

“It’s not cheap to rent one, and I need it a few times a year for work,” Cassian tried to justify it. He was still semi-ashamed of owning a piece of clothing that probably cost more than his parents had paid for their first car. 

“Well, it looks damn good on you.” She smothered a snort of laughter against his jaw. “Did you know Leia and Shara had a nickname for you before we even met?” 

Oh, Jesus, he could just imagine what those two came up with. He felt his ears turning red. “Do I want to know?”

Most of Jyn’s lipstick had worn off by now, leaving just a faint outline of dark scarlet. She licked it away, looking slightly sheepish. “Nothing bad, it was just—you were always dressed so well, every time I saw you, I kept mentioning it to them… Shara said I made you sound like the most beautiful man in the world, and it kind of—stuck?”

Honestly, Cassian was slightly flattered, but mostly relieved they hadn’t come up with something much worse. Knowing Shara, it would have involved puns about hot sauce. 

Jyn turned away and stooped over, lifting one foot to undo the tiny ankle strap of her silver sandal as she rambled on. “Meanwhile, I was such a filthy mess… you were always staring at me in horror…”

He snorted and slid his arms around her waist from behind to hold her up while she unfastened the other shoe and tossed it away. “I couldn’t help but stare,” he told her, painting the words on the soft skin of her nape with his lips. The champagne had made Cassian wordy and sentimental; he knew he was babbling but didn’t care. “You’re breathtaking. You have so much fire in you, everyone else looks pale in comparison.”

“You’re full of it, but thank you.” Her ribs moved under his hands as she laughed nervously. 

He skimmed his mouth up her neck and kissed behind her ear, listening for the swift inhale he knew she’d take. “So you talked about me to Leia and Shara, did you?” he teased.

She turned in his arms—inches shorter now, without the heels—and rested her head on his chest. “They may have gotten tired of listening to me go on about you and your suits,” she admitted.

“My suits?” That didn’t make any sense; Jyn didn’t care much about fashion, as far as he could tell.

“God, it was just—every inch of you looked so good in them. Good enough to eat,” she muttered. Her hands slid down to roam over his thighs, palming and squeezing his ass through the crisp wool of his trousers. “I think I need to give your tailor a bonus.”

Cassian smiled, a little bemused but definitely appreciating Jyn’s sudden, unsuspected suit kink. He undid his bowtie and the first collar stud, taking a deep breath for the first time in hours and enjoying the sensation of cooler air on his neck. “Glad you like it, but I think I’m ready to get out of this tux now.”

Jyn tilted her head back to look at him and her mouth curled into the sly lopsided smile that made his skin flush hot. “Let me mess you up a little first.”

She twisted her hands into the ends of his bow tie like reins and tugged, pulling him into her living room and steering him backward until his calves hit the edge of the couch and he sat down heavily. Jyn almost tumbled into his lap, giggling, but caught herself with a hand to his shoulder. He reached for her, but she dropped to her knees in front of him, unzipping his pants and slipping her hand inside his boxers so quickly that he didn’t realize what she was planning until her lips enfolded him. He moaned embarrassingly loud, getting hard so fast that he sagged back against the cushions, his mouth gone dry.

He looked down at the crown of Jyn’s head and all of the pearl pins holding her elaborately styled hair up in a twisted fairytale crown. It was gorgeous, but he wanted to see it falling down, see the tousled Jyn that he knew. He pushed his hands into her hair, gathered strands up between his fingers and drew them apart gently, not wanting to yank. Loosened hairpins rained to the floor. 

She hummed deep in her throat, her lips gliding over the tip slow and easy. His spine tightened, so rigid it felt like it would crack as she moved up and down, taking him deeper and deeper until he gasped, “Come here. Please.” 

She looked up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, and smiled at him with half-undone loops of her braided hair falling over her bare shoulders. She pulled herself up and suddenly he had a lapful of Jyn as she straddled him. Her skirt caught under her knees as she tried to hike it up and she huffed in exasperation, making him laugh. “I don’t know why, I never saw you as the floor-length dress type.”

“If you _have_ to get dressed up, they’re the best option. No need to shave your legs, no need for underwear…”

Cassian knew Jyn wasn’t wearing a bra, given the backless dress, but to hear that all of her had been bare under that long, loose skirt the whole night... the sound he made came out like he’d been punched in the gut. He grabbed a handful of the tangled fabric and fought to get under it, its silky weave catching on her fine hairs as he shoved it up. Jyn shivered as he slid his fingers higher and higher until he could—finally—just reach the delicate skin of her inner thigh. She made the most delicious noise between a gasp and a sigh when he traced a line where she was slick and warm.

Her head fell back and he mouthed down the long pale line of her neck, over the silk bodice, down to the creamy exposed skin of her cleavage, leaving dark blotches on the fabric where his tongue pressed. He slipped one hand inside the low neckline and scooped out the small weight of her breast, his thumb working at her nipple until it puckered into a hard point. All the while his other hand was moving below, circling, stroking, teasing.

Jyn writhed in his arms, pulling him closer, pushing her breast into his mouth, and then suddenly she dragged his head up and was kissing him again, long deep feverish kisses that left both of them panting.

“I’ll pay for the dry cleaning,” she gasped. “Just fuck me.”

She fumbled through the silken folds of her skirt to find and take hold of him, guiding him exactly where she wanted, and he watched her eyes drift shut in pleasure, her mouth fall open. He was still tipsy enough that everything felt languorous, unhurried, a little hazy. Arousal flowed through him in a slow, steady current rather than a rush.

Jyn clung to his shoulders and tried to kiss his neck, his ear, but each time he rolled his hips she lost focus and he savoured the way she couldn’t help but clench her hands into the satin of his lapels and moan. The heat of her body burned through his shirt.

His hands went to her hips, fisting his hands in the slippery silk to hold her tight against him, lifting his own hips to change the angle and wind her up higher, closer to coming. His belt buckle jangled with each thrust and his tight suit pants were constricting his thighs. Right now he didn’t give a shit if they tore. He mumbled earnest nonsense in her ear, telling her how he’d spent the whole night staring at her, how he’d been desperate to peel the dress off her but it was even better like this, how gorgeous she looked with it on… With alcohol buzzing hot in his veins he could barely stop himself from confessing how much he needed her already, wanted her always— 

She cried out, high and sharp, in his ear and the sweetness of her release made him ache. He could feel his pulse throbbing through his cock, through his entire body, as he came, holding her tightly. 

Jyn burrowed her head into the angle of his neck and sighed, lazily kissing his collarbone. Cassian listened to his heartbeat gradually slow as he smoothed his hands up and down her bare back. He hadn’t even taken his shoes off yet. This was definitely the least naked he’d ever been for sex... but it had had its compensations. 

Jyn stood, wobbling a little on shaky legs, and her hands went behind her back to the zipper. 

Cassian caught at her wrist. “Not yet.” He had plans for that dress. 

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr post with my best attempt at an edit/moodboard for the story is [here](https://incognitajones.tumblr.com/post/177362037828/black-tie-optional).


End file.
